Airi Maya (drama)
was a member of the C5. Her family became rich from their real estate holdings. Airi was in love with Haruto Kaguragi, her childhood friend, and tried to expel Oto Edogawa from Eitoku Academy when she became close to him. She later became friends with Oto and gave up on her crush on Haruto. Biography Early life ]] Airi's father gained a fortune through real estate, becoming known as the "real estate king".Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Her parents were about to give up on having children, before she was born. Airi became spoiled, having no friends and being overweight from eating too many sweets. In fourth grade, she spoke to Haruto Kaguragi for the first time during a field trip. He ended up carrying the rest of the way. Airi developed a crush on Haruto and lost weight once she stopped eating sweets.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Later, she and Haruto ran away from school and snuck into an abandoned factory. Airi planned to use it as a "secret hideout" for her and Haruto and had her father purchase the property, though they never returned. She later joined the C5 with Haruto, Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi. Airi was not particularly concerned with protecting Eitoku Academy and only joined for Haruto's sake. High school The C5 were considered leaders of Eitoku Academy, after Kenta Moriguchi was deposed during their first year. Moriguchi was exposed by Haruto for not paying his tuition. The C5 began conducting "peasant hunts", forcing the students who have not paid their tuition to withdrawal from Eitoku. Airi was particular zealous about the "peasants hunts".Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare By their second year, a new problem arose when Eitoku students began flocking to a competing school, Momonozono Academy. Meeting Oto ]] Airi first encountered Oto when she accidentally ran in front of the C5's car. She was surprised that Oto was walking home since most Eitoku students were driven to and from school.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Airi noticed that Haruto was acting strangely. She intimidated Sugimaru, who told her that girl had been "threatening" Haruto. Airi then confronted Kaito about the girl's identity. Once she threatened him, he agreed to "look into it." That Sunday, Airi saw Oto with Tenma Hase, student body president of Momonozono. The next day, the C5 decided to infiltrate Momonozono, but they were caught by the other students. Tenma protected them, calling them his "guests."Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare She later found out about Oto being a "peasant" and leaked the information to the entire school. Airi, however, felt that she was not punished "properly" that first day. She ordered some students to attack Oto the next day. Haruto became angry at her once he realized what she had done and went to save Oto. Tenma ended up saving her instead. After Tenma paid Oto's tuition, Airi was irritated and called it "dirty money." Kaito told her "donations are donations." The following day, Haruto confronted Airi and told her that their friendship would be "over" if she did something like that again. Airi became upset that he forgave her so easily. She ended wrecking her house, much to the distress of the servants.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Friends with Oto at Issa's show]] A few days later, Airi apologized to Oto and asked to be friends. That weekend, she went out with Oto and Haruto. In between, Airi tricked Tenma into a walk-in freezer by telling him Oto was in danger. She then trapped Oto inside and showed Haruto footage of them. He became angry and told "Do not come near me again." Airi went missing not long after. Oto found her at the factory and carried her on her back, earning Airi's trust. Haruto then arrived and took her home. The next day, Airi visited Oto and brought her to Issa's ikebana exhibit. Later at school, Megumi Nishidome came to see Haruto, which irritated Airi since she supporting his crush on Oto. Oto misunderstood Haruto and Megumi's interaction. Airi attempted to clear it up to no avail.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Airi was upset when Megumi transferred to Eitoku as she still harbored hope that Oto and Haruto would start dating. Haruto, however, revealed to her that Oto had begun dating Tenma officially. Later that day, Airi visited Oto to ask her her reasons for dating Tenma. She was still disappointed after Oto explained, though she did not openly object.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Kaito decided to implement "peasant hunts" again. Airi was indifferent, being more concerned about Haruto treating Oto rudely. Oto then told Airi about rejecting Haruto. She confronted Haruto, asking if he was just going to give up. Airi then refused to be involved in any "peasant hunts." A few days later, Haruto made a speech promising to end "peasant hunts." Airi cheered loudly at the conclusion. Eitoku attacks When Haruto revealed that he was considering dating Megumi, Airi told him not to give up on Oto. However, Haruto told her that he was ready to "move on". The next day, Eitoku was vandalized. Oto began cleaning it and Airi and the others joined her. Once Haruto began planning Megumi's birthday party, Airi agreed to not interfere. At the party, the C5 received a threatening notice. Megumi's cake exploded and the C5 chased the culprit, who Airi ended up knocking out.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare Afterwards, she saw Haruto and Megumi become an official couple. It depressed her since she wanted Haruto and Oto to be together. A few days later, Airi went to Konno's party for a takoyaki party. While waiting for Oto, Megumi arrived and cried that she "lost" her date, because she let Haruto follow Oto. Airi called her stupid, telling her not to be "fussy" since she was getting to date Haruto.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare A couple days later, the C5 asked Oto to tell Tenma to stop the competition between him and Haruto. Oto called them bad friends for not believing in Haruto. Airi chased after her to apologize. The C5 then spent the next few weeks helping him train. At practice, Tenma and Oto happened to come by. Airi spotted her smiling at Haruto and confronted her about it. Oto, however, told her to "forget about it." In the first round of the contest, Haruto lost to Tenma.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto won the second, during which Airi saw a sad-looking Megumi. Sometime later, she invited her and Oto to Konno's. Megumi revealed that she and Haruto had broke up. Airi comforted her and finally admitted to having grown to like her. After Haruto won the contest, the C5 were planning to celebrate at Konno's. Airi then found Tenma, who had just broke up with Oto, she gave him a few words of encouragement.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Airi was cute and pretty, which gained her popularity among her classmates particularly the boys. Her signature hairstyle was pigtails, curled in a similar way to ringlets. The ribbon in her hair was crisscrossed in a complicated manner and ended in two bows. Oto described her as having long eyelashes and plump lips, as well as having no visible pores. Airi was always spotted wearing designer clothes, including Yves Saint Laurent. At school, she wore her special C5 uniform. Personality and traits When she was child, she was especially spoiled due to the overindulgence of her parents. She thought of herself as a "princess" and had no friends. Airi changed after meeting Haruto, whom she developed an obsessive crush on. She went to extreme lengths to "protect" Haruto. Airi eventually grew to a kind and caring person once Oto gained her trust. She then supported Haruto's crush on Oto wholeheartedly. As such, she was disappointed when Oto began dating Tenma. Behind the scenes *Airi is played by Mio Imada in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *Hana Matsuda and Kokono Nishikatsu portray younger versions of Airi in episodes one and four. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:C5 members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents